There have been a variety of devices or applicances cofigured for catamenial devices. Generally there have been offered two basic kinds of feminine protection device. These are sanitary napkins or pads that have been developed for external wear, and tampons that have been developed for residence within the vaginal cavity and interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Each has offered distinct advantages. Hybrid devices attempted to merge the structural features of both within a single type of device have also been proposed.
There has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,062--F. O. Lassen et al. a labial pad that is particularly advantageous in that it is a discreet, comfortable, and highly effective pad. However, while this pad has been particularly successful in functioning as a catamenial device when properly placed, its small size and unique design has made difficult the education of the wearer as to proper placement.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,403 to improve the placement of the catamenial device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,062--Lassen et al. by providing an indicator on the bodyside of the pad to aid in proper placement of the pad onto the body of the wearer. While the above pads of Lassen et al. have performed well they have the difficulty that they are not well accepted by the consumer as they are so small that the consumers do not find them believable as to their effectiveness. Further, for best performance they need to be placed on the body first and then held in place by an undergarment. This is contrary to the common practice of consumers in which pads are fastened to their undergarments prior to placement on the body.
Therefore, there is a need for a pad that will have the performance benefits of the above Lassen et al. pads with improved flexibility in the method of placement on the body and with a larger size that is more believable to the consumer.